


Why Did You Have To Go So Soon

by jaystjames



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Letter, Love Letters, M/M, Mentions of Kurt Hummel, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sad, Songfic, based off i knew by lizzy mcalpine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaystjames/pseuds/jaystjames
Summary: In which Blaine wonders why Sam left so soon and why their relationship changed. A cute but angsty Blam fic
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Why Did You Have To Go So Soon

Blaine often wonders about Sam and how he's doing. Sam was the coach for Mckinely's Glee club now and he was in New York. He and Kurt had shortly broken up not long after that.

He often thought of his friend, more than he should. Maybe if they had gotten together things would be different. But they hadn't spoken in ages, they had lost contact and Blaine regrets this. So he decided to write a letter

To Sam,

I remember when you walked me to class in the dark. I remember when we used to hang out late, smiling, laughing and I told you that I will never forget those moments and I haven't. I loved you when you walked me home that night. I was so upset and you were there to comfort me when Kurt never was. I remember one night I feel over in the snow and you went to help me up and when you looked at me I felt at home. 

Why did you leave me? Why didn't you come with me? You knew I liked you. Why did you leave me without you?

You said it wasn't the time and it wasn't right. And i couldn't fall asleep that night. I miss your voice, I miss having fun with you. I just miss you.

Why did you leave me without you?

Love,  
Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! you guessed it i'm writing Blam again


End file.
